castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Alucard/Judgment
Movelist * Neutral Combo (shake remote up to five times) - Alucard quickly swings his sword horizontally from left to right, then upwards to the left, then across to the right again, followed by a swipe straight upwards while hopping, and ending with a swipe downwards. ** Move History: Alucard first used a sword in Symphony of the Night and it has been his primary weapon ever since, preferably his family heirloom, the Alucard Sword. Before then, his main attacks were fireballs (such as in Dracula's Curse). The first time a handheld sword was used in a 3D Castlevania game was when Reinhardt used one as a short-range weapon in Castlevania 64. * Directional Combo (shake remote up to three times while moving) - Alucard swings sword very broadly, then jumps high while swinging upwards, then swings in an overhead arc while landing. * Jumping Attack (shake remote after jumping) - Alucard jumps in mid air a bit and swings his sword in an upwards arc from behind him to in front of him to above him. * Summon Spirit (shake remote while holding down the B button) - Alucard will summon a purplish-black spirit from his hand which will arc upwards toward his opponent. ** Move History: This is essentially the Summon spell that Alucard could perform at any time in Symphony of the Night. * Tetra Spirit (shake remote after charging the B button, can also perform while midair) - Alucard will put his hand on the ground, shout "Devour them!" or "Take this" and will call forth four spirits. They will stay on the ground until they lock a nearby target, and will then go after it or will fade away. If he was in the air while casting the spell, they appear in front of him and will hover in place until determining a target. ** Move History: This is the same advanced Tetra Spirit spell that Alucard could perform at any time in Symphony of the Night. * Wing Smash (shake the remote while holding B and moving) - Alucard will shout "No escape!", sprout bat wings and glide forwards very quickly with a broad swipe of his sword, knocking his opponent to the ground. ** Move History: This is taken from Alucard's bat form spell "Wing Smash" from Symphony of the Night where he charges forwards at mach speed, slicing through anything in his path, until hitting a wall. * Dark Lightning (shake the remote after jumping while holding B) - Dark lightning will be summoned downwards from his position in the air to his enemies position on the ground. ** Move History: This is a take off of Symphony of the Night's unique Aguen lightning subweapon. This lightning is not a chargeable attack however. * Summon Sword Familiar (shake the remote while blocking) - Alucard will cause a magic circle to form underneath a nearby target and from it a sword familiar will appear, slicing up its victim from underneath. ** Move History: This is the Sword Familiar which Alucard had in Symphony of the Night. This move may have been performed in Alucard's fight against Simon in the intro, as he forms a giant magic circle underneath him, but it appears as if a giant explosion is summoned instead of a sword, as Simon is found to be smoldering after the attack. Based on the swords appearence, it is less than level 50 * Infernal Blade (press the down button) - Alucard will shout "Now!" and perform a Wing Smash move. If he successfully strikes his opponent, he will take them to another realm and will place his sword in the dirt, where it will become lit on fire. His bat wings will grow enormous and he will yell "Here I come!", then pick up his sword and rocket towards his opponent quickly, strike them and send them flying upwards. He back flips in the air and then pushes himself off of a hovering magical circle, launching himself downwards and forwards towards his opponent again, declaring "It's Over"! He lands while his opponent erupts into flames in the air behind him and then says "Burn away!" ** Move History: This move is dramatized in the fight between Alucard and Simon in the intro to Judgment, where they are about to collide. The move is essentially a Wing Smash, followed by a Fire Sword, followed by another wing smash, followed by a double jump, followed by a third Wing Smash, whose impact causes perhaps a Neutron Bomb. * Object Action (press A+B while near a breakable object) - Alucard taps the flame or energy of the item and uses it to light his sword on fire. ** Move History: Alucard had a Firebrand and Marsil fire swords in Symphony of the Night. * Form of Mist (shake the analog controller) - Alucard turns into mist and travels in the direction that the analog pad is facing, or to the other side of his opponent if the analog is not pressed. ** Move History: This is Alucard's Form of Mist from Symphony of the Night. Accessories * Silk Top Hat - A silk top hat is a sartoril necessity for the well-heeled gentleman. No one will question your decorum when this sits upon your head. * Goat Horns - They'll worship you like some pagan god in these long, curved goat horns. Watch your fingers, those tips are sharp! * Angel Continental - Like having the fluttering wings of an angel beneath your nose, or so it is said. * Silver Rimmed Glasses - Show the world your intellectual side with these fashionable bifocals, rimmed in shimmering silver. Quotes * Short Description: The half vampire son of Dracula. * Before battle : "I have no choice... I will fight !" or "I shall do as I must to those who stand in my way." * After battle : "Sorry, it's destiny." or "Forgive me, this too is fate." * To Camilla: "Back to the abyss with you" * To Grant, Sypha, Trevor, or Maria: "Though we were comrades, I will not hold back." * To Eric: "That spear... Are you of House Lecarde?" * To Maria: "Maria...At least I may take solace you do not yet know me..." Aeon First Fight * Aeon: Right on time. Welcome to the time rift. * Alucard: You wander through time? To what end? * Aeon: This is another world, where the impossible is possible. But there are trials to endure... * Alucard: I see... So that is the key to ending this farce. * Aeon: My name is Aeon. Shall we begin the first trial? (fight begins) * Aeon (if lost): You must be stronger to find what you seek. * Aeon (if won): The road is now open. Search for that which you long for. Carmilla Fight * Alucard: Dracula's plaything? * Carmilla: My, my, what a dirty mouth you have. We vampires should be friends. * Alucard: Never. I will never join you. * Carmilla: You share the blood of Lord Dracula, and yet you would stand against me? * Alucard: Enough talk. It is time for you to die. * Carmilla: You--I will carve off your flesh like an apple skin, boy! (fight begins) * Alucard (if won): Back now, to where you belong. Death Fight * Death: In the name of your father, will you not change your mind? * Alucard: You needn't ask again. My answer will always be the same. * Death: Then that was my final offer. Do you intend to fight your lord father? * Alucard: Of course. * Death: But you have never fought in single combat with the Master at his full power. * Alucard: Perhaps, not. But here, in this place, I may yet topple him. * Death: Insolent child. You will never cross us again. (fight begins) * Alucard (if won): To oppose Dracula... That is my fate. Dracula Fight * Dracula: Ah, my long-lost boy. Well met, my son. * Alucard: This will mark the first time when I face you at your full strenght... * Dracula: Yes, you were with that wretched Belmont and I had not reached my full power. * Alucard: In truth, I may have been frightened... scared to confront my own father. * Dracula: You're soft as ever, boy. You truly hope to challenge me? * Alucard: This time I will not hesitate. This time, the son will surpass the father! * Dracula: Very well, child. Come. (fight begins) * Alucard (if won): To destroy you completely, I will use everything I am. Aeon Second Fight * Aeon: Right on time. You must be the chosen one. * Alucard: So this was all as you had planned. * Aeon: There is just one last thing. * Alucard: Have I not collected every key? What lies beyond that door? * Aeon: A visitor from ten thousand years in the future. A servant of one who would rule over all creation. * Alucard: And I must defeat him to return to my world. * Aeon: Which leads to our final dilemma... The door will allow only a single being to enter. * Alucard: So that's why you're here... Very well. * Aeon: Ah, you catch on quick. Shall we get started? (fight begins) * Aeon (if lost): You are not the one. Then I must go myself... * Alucard (if won): I will put an end to this useless fighting. Time Reaper Fight * Time Reaper: I come from ten thousand years hence. * Alucard: This place is not for such as you. Category:Judgment Playable Characters